wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Widget
Widget is a pink-colored mechanical whiz who owns her own fix-it-shop and is always ready to jump in and lend a hand. Her solution to any problem is to build something large and complicated (which sometimes doesn't work as intended). Her favorite tool is a wiggle-wrench, a tool designed to adjust large pentagonal bolts. When she sees a problem she can solve, she says "No problemo!" and either introduces her friends to a machine she designed for just such a situation, or sets to work building a new invention. However, her machines sometimes malfunction, (most of the time catastrophically), and whenever that happens, she says, "That's not supposed to happen," or, "That wasn't supposed to happen." She wears pink overalls with a pink heart and a white undershirt. While she does take glances at the camera, she does not talk to the audience. Description Widget has appeared to be a go-do-it-now type of person. She will do anything to help her friend and is very considerate. She doesn't give up and makes sure everything is fine. Her favorite saying is "No problemo!" When things don't go right, she normally says "Oops, that's not supposed to happen." or "Pickles and prune juice!". She speaks with a southern accent. She is a mechanic whiz and loves to invent and build things, she can make a machine to solve any problem or do virtually any task. Many of her creations take the form of robots, and most of them have the number 3000 attached to the end of their names. Some of her inventions do not actually have any practical purpose, such as the Robo-Cluck 3000, a giant robotic chicken that lays one hundred eggs a minute. Looks Widget is light pink with hot-pink overalls with a heart. She has black eyes and a white undershirt. She is usually wearing her light gray gloves which match the color of the buttons on her overalls. Appearances Widget has appeared in most of the episodes of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Her first appearance was in A Tale of Tails. Her last appearance was in Woozy Walden. The only indication that Widget has relatives is seen in the episode Once Upon a Wubbzy when Widget says that her cousin Ratchet sent her the pickleberry bush. Gallery 2978931790_62b4b53563_o.jpg|Model and Rules Sheet Widget2.png Wow-wow-wubbzy (2).png Widget3.png Wubbzy3.png widget eggs in the eyes.jpg widget flying hat goggles.jpg Decal - Guitar Widget.png 246757_408897829171765_1051819495_n.jpg 208044_413418665386348_455835729_n.jpg 73590_434074533320761_107820371_n.png Decal - Widget Making Funny Faces.png Thumb-widget.jpg The Wubbzy Wiggle (short) - 036.png 1x26 0831.png Screenshot 2020-01-08 at 8.30.39 PM.png Screenshot 2020-01-08 at 8.30.33 PM.png 1x09 4-1250.png 1x09 5-0652.png Walden and widget as light switch.jpg Walden and widget.jpg 9691_430297843698430_1770959079_n.jpg 548325_418092584918956_972026700_n.jpg 423110_428906713837543_1332266000_n.jpg 408470_407896769271871_1522936792_n.jpg 385741_369444373130595_360207855_n.jpg Widget.png 121166698.jpg|Widget is sad 2014-06-20 11.40.23 am.jpg|Widget From Dino Island 2014-06-20 11.40.54 am.jpg|Widget eat the cupcake OldWidget.JPEG|Classic Widget Widget's Inventions Season 1 Robo-Cluck 3000.png|Robo-Cluck 3000 Tail-O-Tronic 3000.png|Tail-O-Tronic 3000 Super-Suction Cup Bazooka 3000.png|Super-Suction Cup Bazooka 3000 Wubbmobile 2.0.png|Wubbmobile 2.0 Wubbmobile 3.0.png|Wubbmobile 3.0 Wubbmobile 3.0 with Wings.png|Wubbmobile 3.0 with Wings Super Hoser 3000.png|Super Hoser 3000 Instant Campfire Machine.png|Instant Campfire Machine Electronic Bird Call Replicator 3000.png|Electronic Bird Call Replicator 3000 Unnamed Invention.png|Unnamed Invention Big Bakey-Oven 3000.png|Big Bakey-Oven 3000 Unnamed Invention 2.png|Unnamed Fish Keeping Invention Unnamed Invention 2 (Bigger).png|Unnamed Fish Keeping Invention (Bigger) Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000.png|Hi-Fi Humdinger Horatio Hornblower 3000 Clean-O-Matic 3000.png|Clean-O-Matic 3000 Super Solar-Powered Robot 3000 (Gidget).png|Super Solar-Powered Robot 3000 (Gidget) Super Sun-Blocker 3000.png|Super Sun-Blocker 3000 Unnamed Invention 3.png|Unnamed Piano Playing Invention Dancy-Pants 3000.png|Dancy-Pants 3000 Egg-cellento 3000.png|Egg-cellento 3000 Super-Stomper 3000.png|Super-Stomper 3000 Super Scarecrow 3000.png|Super Scarecrow 3000 (Named 'Robo Scarecrow 3000' in Season 2) Instant Ladder 3000.png|Instant Ladder 3000 Instant Ladder 3000 (Grown).png|Instant Ladder 3000 (Grown) Insta-Bake 3000.png|Insta-Bake 3000 Unnamed Invention 4.png|Unnamed Invention 4 Star Cruiser 3000.png|Star Cruiser 3000 Super Suds Eyeglass Cleaner 3000.png|Super Suds Eyeglass Cleaner 3000 Dinosaur Costume.png|Dinosaur Costume Speakupinator 3000.png|Speakupinator 3000 Peachy Teacher 3000.png|Peachy Teacher 3000 Monster Masher 3000.png|Monster Masher 3000 Pocket Vacuum 3000.png|Pocket Vacuum 3000 Ball-O-Rama 3000.png|Ball-O-Rama 3000 Mystery Cracker 3000.png|Mystery Cracker 3000 Handy-Dandy 3000 (Pirate Pal 3000).png|Handy-Dandy 3000 (Pirate Pal 3000) Wavy Wheeler 3000.png|Wavy Wheeler 3000 Wavy Wheeler 3000 with Hydro Hyper-Gear.png|Wavy Wheeler 3000 with Hydro Hyper-Gear Wavy Wheeler 3000 with Hydro Hyper-Gear 2.png|Wavy Wheeler 3000 with Hydro Hyper-Gear 2 Wavy Wheeler 3000 with Hydro Hyper-Gear 3.png|Wavy Wheeler 3000 with Hydro Hyper-Gear 3 Unnamed Invention 5.png|Unnamed Fork Stretching Invention Unnamed Invention 6.png|Unnamed Frame Holding Invention Happy Hopper 3000.png|Happy Hopper 3000 Super Net Thrower 3000.png|Super Net Thrower 3000 Unnamed Invention 7.png|Unnamed Fan Invention Wow Wow Wonderhat 3000.png|Wow Wow Wonderhat 3000 Super Juicer 3000.png|Super Juicer 3000 Tea-Time 3000.png|Tea-Time 3000 Fanny-Fan 3000.png|Fanny-Fan 3000 Fanny-Fan 3000, On at Level 1.png|Fanny-Fan 3000, On at Level 1 Fanny-Fan 3000, On at Level 2.png|Fanny-Fan 3000, On at Level 2 Fanny-Fan 3000, On at Level 3.png|Fanny-Fan 3000, On at Level 3 Spy Mobile 3000.png|Spy Mobile 3000 Spy Mobile 3000 (Tree Disguise).png|Spy Mobile 3000 with Tree Disguise Cloud Copter 3000.png|Cloud Copter 3000 Sandaroni 3000.png|Sandaroni 3000 1 Sandaroni 3000 2.png|Sandaroni 3000 2 Sandaroni 3000 3.png|Sandaroni 3000 3 Puddle Bubble 3000.png|Puddle Bubble 3000 Postal Popper 3000.png|Postal Popper 3000 Handy Helper 3000.png|Handy Helper 3000 Unnamed Invention 8.png|Unnamed Robot Invention Figgy Picker 3000.png|Figgy Picker 3000 Ice Maker 3000 (Packaged).png|Ice Maker 3000 (Packaged) Ice Maker 3000.png|Ice Maker 3000 Triple-Telly 3000.png|Triple-Telly 3000 30-Screen Videotron 3000 (Bottom Half).png|30-Screen Videotron 3000 (Bottom Half) 30-Screen Videotron 3000 (Top Half).png|30-Screen Videotron 3000 (Top Half) Widget's Rocket (Named the 'Rocket Racer 3000' in the 'Wubbzy's Space Adventure' App).png|Widget's Rocket (Named the 'Rocket Racer 3000' in the 'Wubbzy's Space Adventure' App) Widget's Rocket with Turbo Thrusters.png|Widget's Rocket with Turbo Thrusters Light-O-Rama 3000.png|Light-O-Rama 3000 Super Shoveler 3000.png|Super Shoveler 3000 Blenderoo 3000.png|Blenderoo 3000 Bubble Ball 3000.png|Bubble Ball 3000 Big-omatic 3000.png|Big-omatic 3000 Bigger Big-omatic 3000.png|Bigger Big-omatic 3000 Super-Stepper 3000.png|Super-Stepper 3000 Super-Stepper 3000 (Growing).png|Super-Stepper 3000 (Growing) Super-Stepper 3000 (Growing) 2.png|Super-Stepper 3000 (Growing) 2 Super-Sifter 3000.png|Super-Sifter 3000 Super-Scuba 3000.png|Super-Scuba 3000 Super-Searcher 3000.png|Super-Searcher 3000 Unnamed Invention 9.png|Unnamed Water Balloon Dropping Invention Unnamed Invention 10.png|Unnamed Giant Water Sprayer Invention Picasso Paintaroo 3000.png|Picasso Paintaroo 3000 Picasso Paintaroo 3000 with Arms.png|Picasso Paintaroo 3000 with Arms Chirp-A-Roo 3000.png|Chirp-A-Roo 3000 Rope-A-Roo 3000.png|Rope-A-Roo 3000 Unnamed Invention 11.png|Unnamed Invention 11 Springy Shoes 3000.png|Springy Shoes 3000 Mega Tosser 3000.png|Mega Tosser 3000 Game Master 3000.png|Game Master 3000 Kickety-Kicker 3000.png|Kickety-Kicker 3000 Unnamed Invention 12.png|Unnamed Water Motor Invention Wubbzy's Big Movie! Remember-When 3000.png|Remember-When 3000 Season 2 Fire Engine.png|Fire Engine Unnamed Invention 13.png|Unnamed Bubble Blowing Invention Unnamed Invention 14.png|Bubble Machine Rat-a-tat-tat 3000.png|Rat-a-tat-tat 3000 Doubly-Bubbly Bird Bath 3000.png|Doubly-Bubbly Bird Bath 3000 Shiny Flyer 3000.png|Shiny Flyer 3000 Wings for Tooth Fairy Costume.png|Wings for Tooth Fairy Costume Tickle Tickle 3000.png|Tickle Tickle 3000 Tickle Tickle 3000 with Hands.png|Tickle Tickle 3000 with Hands Shrinky-Dinky 3000.png|Shrinky-Dinky 3000 Hover-Over 3000.png|Hover-Over 3000 Jelly-Jammer 3000 (Made by Wubbzy).png|Jelly-Jammer 3000 (Made by Wubbzy) Face-Changer 3000.png|Face-Changer 3000 Daizy's Hair Salon 3000 (Packaged).png|Daizy's Hair Salon 3000 (Packaged) Daizy's Hair Salon 3000.png|Daizy's Hair Salon 3000 Style-O-Matic 3000.png|Style-O-Matic 3000 Party Pal 3000.png|Party Pal 3000 Train.png|Train Unnamed Invention 15.png|Unnamed Wubb Club Decorating Invention Love Buster 3000.png|Love Buster 3000 Card-O-Matic 3000.png|Card-O-Matic 3000 Unfinished Robot (Singing and Dancing Robot without Legs).png|Unfinished Robot (Singing and Dancing Robot without Legs) Super Scarecrow 3000 AKA Robo Scarecrow 3000 2.0.png|Blue-Faced Super Scarecrow 3000 / Robo Scarecrow 3000 Dome.png|Dome Jupiter Jet Star 3000.png|Jupiter Jet Star 3000 Unnamed Invention 16.png|Another Unnamed Fish Keeping Invention Unnamed Invention 17.png|Unnamed Invention 17 Unnamed Invention 18.png|Unnamed Transportation Invention Birthday Robot (Packaged).png|Birthday Robot (Packaged) Birthday Robot.png|Birthday Robot Spiffy Speeder 3000.png|Spiffy Speeder 3000 Weather Checker 3000 (Machine Only).png|Weather Checker 3000 (Machine Only) Weather Checker 3000.png|Weather Checker 3000 Mega-Magnet 3000.png|Mega-Magnet 3000 Planter Pal 3000.png|Planter Pal 3000 Write-O-Matic 3000.png|Write-O-Matic 3000 Belly-Buster 3000.png|Belly-Buster 3000 Egg-Spinner 3000.png|Egg-Spinner 3000 Petunia-Pedaler 3000.png|Petunia-Pedaler 3000 Hammer Hat 3000.png|Hammer Hat 3000 Sprocket Rocket 3000.png|Sprocket Rocket 3000 Umbrella Chute 3000.png|Umbrella Chute 3000 Bottle Builder 3000.png|Bottle Builder 3000 Bottle Builder 3000 2.png|Bottle Builder 3000 2 Bottle Builder 3000 3.png|Bottle Builder 3000 3 Unnamed Invention 19 (Packaged).png|Unnamed Celebratory Invention (Packaged) Unnamed Invention 19.png|Unnamed Celebratory Invention Unnamed Invention 20.png|Unnamed Invention 20 Unnamed Invention 21.png|Unnamed Invention 21 Unnamed Invention 22.png|Unnamed Invention 22 Unnamed Invention 23.png|Unnamed Invention 23 Half of Unnamed Invention 24.png|Half of Unnamed Invention 24 Voice Choice 3000.png|Voice Choice 3000 Voice Choice 3000 (Shine).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Shine) Voice Choice 3000 (Shimmer and Sparkle).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Shimmer and Sparkle) Voice Choice 3000 (Shine, Shimmer and Sparkle).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Shine, Shimmer and Sparkle) Voice Choice 3000 (Baritone).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Baritone) Voice Choice 3000 (Chipmunk).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Chipmunk) Voice Choice 3000 (Opera).png|Voice Choice 3000 (Opera) Wow-Wow 3000.png|Wow-Wow 3000 Build-O-Matic 3000.png|Build-O-Matic 3000 Story-Maker 3000.png|Story-Maker 3000 Super Duplicator 3000.png|Super Duplicator 3000 Wubbzy Wipe-Up 3000.png|Wubbzy Wipe-Up 3000 Giggle-Bot 3000.png|Giggle-Bot 3000 Super Sailer 3000.png|Super Sailer 3000 Super Sailer 3000's Life Preserver Crane.png|Super Sailer 3000's Life Preserver Crane Super Sailer 3000 with Sail.png|Super Sailer 3000 with Sail Jiffy-Jogger 3000.png|Jiffy-Jogger 3000 Grand Entrance 3000.png|Grand Entrance 3000 Wubbmobile Wubbmobile 4.0.png|Wubbmobile 4.0 Wubbmobile with Hands and Packing Storage.png|Wubbmobile with Hands and Packing Storage Doodleberry-Picker 3000.png|Doodleberry-Picker 3000 WubbBoat.png|Wubb-Boat / Floaty Boat Diggery-Doo 3000.png|Diggery-Doo 3000 Brighty-Light 3000.png|Brighty-Light 3000 Wubb-Sub.png|Wubb-Sub Wubb-Copter.png|Wubb-Copter Wubbmobile with Inflated Tired.png|Wubbmobile with Inflated Tires Wubb-Sub 2.png|Wubb-Jet Wubbmobile with Seat Rised.png|Wubbmobile with Seat Rised Wubb-Sled.png|Wubb-Sled Super-Seeder 3000.png|Super-Seeder 3000 Wubb-Travler.png|Wubb-Travler Wubbmobile with Bungee Cable.png|Wubbmobile with Bungee Cable Miscellaneous Wubbzy's Underwater Adventure Title Screen.png|Super Submarine 3000 from Wubbzy's Underwater Adventure Wubbzy's Silly Speeder Level 1.png|Turbo Car 3000 from Wubbzy's Silly Speeder (which resembles the Wavy Wheeler 3000) Wubbzy's Christmas ‍Wubbzy's Christmas - Ornament-Making Machine.png|Ornament-Making Machine ‍Wubbzy's Christmas - Snow Machine.png|Snow Machine ‍Wubbzy's Christmas - Supersled.png|Supersled es:Widget Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Pink Characters Category:Inventions Category:Bunnies